Love and Hate
by Arnamus34
Summary: Just the story of how I became Gay in a Chat-room format.


Disclaimer: I do not own the fan fiction of The Bolt and Mittens thing, It's actually on this site if you would like to read it but you need to search it.

This is just the Story of how I became gay in chat form. The real thing was in person. It's how I lost the only girl I did and ever will love...

This is just for me to get the feelings out really so you do not have to read it.

Private chat with Demon Ferrari

* Arcturus Prothux kisses your cheek

Demon Ferrari: Howdy ]

Arcturus Prothux: Hey

* Arcturus Prothux snuggles

Arcturus Prothux: Have you ever seen Bolt the movie?

Demon Ferrari: Yes X]

Demon Ferrari: I like the hamster

Arcturus Prothux: I'm reading a Fanfiction where Bolt and Mittens fall in love

Arcturus Prothux: Then turns human along with Rhino because of Penny's dad

Demon Ferrari: xD aww

Demon Ferrari: o.o

Arcturus Prothux: and Penny falls for Rhino HARD!

Demon Ferrari: wow

Arcturus Prothux: XD

Demon Ferrari: O.O

Arcturus Prothux: I'm just like o-o

Demon Ferrari: xD your reading this because?

Arcturus Prothux: Cuz Bolt and Mittens are like 17 and Rhino is 14 like Penny

Arcturus Prothux: XD

Demon Ferrari: xD aww

Arcturus Prothux: Cuz I always thought that Mittens and Bolt should be together but I didn't expect them to turn human

Arcturus Prothux: XD

Arcturus Prothux: wait

Demon Ferrari: Any cars stories? ^^

Arcturus Prothux: Hey Jet.

Arcturus Prothux: Was I ever...Romantic?

Demon Ferrari: Yes/

Demon Ferrari: Um....actually you were very romantic o.o

Arcturus Prothux: really?

Arcturus Prothux: Well.

* Arcturus Prothux leans down and kisses your cheek gently

Arcturus Prothux: Do you remember how me and you kissed?

Demon Ferrari: o.o....Y-yes.

Arcturus Prothux: Yeah....every moment of that...My heart always felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

Demon Ferrari: -? Are you trying to make a point here?

Arcturus Prothux: Just I really did love you...and I still feel bad about hurting you.

Arcturus Prothux: and that I was wrong

Arcturus Prothux: you know that right?

Demon Ferrari: Sure o.o

Arcturus Prothux: yeah.

* Arcturus Prothux kisses the lower left corner of your mouth

Demon Ferrari: o///o

Demon Ferrari: Y-yeah.

Demon Ferrari: ^-^?

Arcturus Prothux: Yeah.

* Demon Ferrari slides to the side ^^

Arcturus Prothux: o-o?  
*

Arcturus Prothux stares at you

* Demon Ferrari smiles showing her perfect white teeth

Demon Ferrari: ^-^

* Arcturus Prothux looks at your lips and teeth

Arcturus Prothux: .

Demon Ferrari: hehe

* Arcturus Prothux sighs

Arcturus Prothux: I wish I could.

Arcturus Prothux: I mean several reasons not to though...one you'd probably hit me and say no.

Arcturus Prothux: two I hurt you and never have another chance

Arcturus Prothux: and three I'm with someone

Demon Ferrari: I have to admit, when I'm single, I play around alot xD

Arcturus Prothux: .

* Arcturus Prothux sighs still realizing you've never been in bed with me

* Demon Ferrari smiles not knowing what your thinking

* Arcturus Prothux looks at your lips

Arcturus Prothux: Hey Jet.

Arcturus Prothux: I'm sorry.

* Demon Ferrari stares

Demon Ferrari: About?

Arcturus Prothux: bout this.

* Arcturus Prothux leans down and pushes my lips to yours

Demon Ferrari: Eh, whatever. It

Demon Ferrari: O.O!

* Demon Ferrari stays still for a moment, then shoves you to the side

* Arcturus Prothux backs off and looks down

* Arcturus Prothux shakes his head

Arcturus Prothux: god I'm so weak.

* Demon Ferrari clutches her arm, backs against a wall and breaths real heavily

* Arcturus Prothux looks at you

Arcturus Prothux: J-Jet? are you okay?

* Demon Ferrari runs towards the door, opens it and slams it shut. Runs into the street.

* Arcturus Prothux chases after you

Arcturus Prothux: Jet!

* Demon Ferrari heart keeps skipping beats  
* Arcturus Prothux runs at you and catches up to you

Arcturus Prothux: Jet!

* Arcturus Prothux grabs your wrist tightly and holds you so that you can't move

* Demon Ferrari moves around trying to get free

Demon Ferrari: I can't do this!  
Demon Ferrari: DX

Arcturus Prothux: You don't have to!  
Arcturus Prothux: What I did was wrong

Arcturus Prothux: I shouldn't of Jet

* Arcturus Prothux pulls you to me and hugs tightly

* Demon Ferrari squirms and cries, but soon calms down

Demon Ferrari: Arc...you just don't know something.

Arcturus Prothux: ...what...don't I know?

Demon Ferrari: Arc....I-love you.

Demon Ferrari: v.v * Demon Ferrari makes you let go of her rist Demon Ferrari: wrist*

Demon Ferrari: I always have....and some reason I still do.

* Demon Ferrari walks away from you

Demon Ferrari: Thats all you need to know

Arcturus Prothux: .

* Arcturus Prothux grabs your hand

* Arcturus Prothux gently tugs you back to me

Arcturus Prothux: thing is.

Arcturus Prothux: I love you to.

Arcturus Prothux: I'll be honest...I didn't want to.

Arcturus Prothux: Because mostly I was with others.

Arcturus Prothux: but...I can't stand the thought of you with anyone but me.

* Arcturus Prothux holds you and lets a tear slide down my cheek and onto your neck as I slightly cuddle you

* Demon Ferrari stares at our hands

* Demon Ferrari shakes her head

* Demon Ferrari pulls away from you again

Demon Ferrari: I can't

Demon Ferrari: Not again

Arcturus Prothux: Jet.

Arcturus Prothux: I don't want to...hurt you again.

Arcturus Prothux: Why do you think I'm not forcing it.

* Arcturus Prothux hugs you tightly

Arcturus Prothux: But....I do love you.

Arcturus Prothux: and it's not going away for either of us...is it?

* Demon Ferrari nods

Demon Ferrari: I guess not.  
Demon Ferrari: Arc, it hurts me not to be with you. But I just really can't

Arcturus Prothux: I know.

Arcturus Prothux: I know.

* Demon Ferrari wipes her tears away with her hands

Arcturus Prothux: I love you....so much Jet...but...we can't be together.

Arcturus Prothux: Jesus this is just like a fucking Love story .

* Arcturus Prothux sighs and hugs you

Arcturus Prothux: b-besides I thought you loved Mike.

Demon Ferrari: He doesn't love me.

Arcturus Prothux: ...I think he migth.

Arcturus Prothux: But I love you.

Demon Ferrari: .

* Demon Ferrari walks away

Arcturus Prothux: ...I...can't live with out you...I need you.

* Arcturus Prothux feels his life fall apart inside


End file.
